The path out of Hell
by The-Jester-098
Summary: Tormented by the darkness in his soul, and stuck in his own personal Hell because of his Mentor whom he hates. A well feared, and hated invader may finally meet a mortal that can give him the strength, and courage to crawl out of Hell. -Attempted rewrite of a past OS- R&R Please. All review types welcome.


**This is an attempted re-write of my very first OS.**

-World Master POV-

Down on the scene you would see a woman in leather armor, as her black ear length hair lets a few loose strands fall in front of her pale white face, and blocks her dark green eyes from seeing slightly.

-FPV-

Blowing some strands of hair from my vision I would take note of the chilling wind in Huntsman Copse and know it was ridiculous, and near unbearable.

Walking down the dirt path to the small bridge by my second bonfire I unsheathe my dual daggers, and walk a bit slower as I feel the presence of an enemy. Looking around carefully I notice some slumped over corpses, and only hear the wind still.

Taking my first step on the cobblestone bridge I hear, **"Invaded…" **whispered in my ear by a voice that held such evil I felt as if death itself was coming.

'Where are you, Invader..' I think to myself bitterly, as I come to a halt on the middle of the bridge, and see a glimpse of red.

Turning my head to the right more I see the Invader slicing the throats of one of the many mindless zombies for fun, as with a sick and twisted grin he walks onto the bridge, and stands right in front of me with duel daggers of his own that look like they're made out of metal from Hell.

"Hello, Female." The Invader begins in a grim voice, "I would like to talk before we fight to the death." He finishes with a sad voice.

Blowing some of my hair out of my eye I reply, "And why should I allow you the honor of talking, Scum?"

Assuming he won't have a fruit bearing chat he only gives a small sad smile, as he with alarming speed goes to slice her throat.

With reflexes matching his speed the female blocks the attack, and sends a quick jab to his face, as he grunts in pain.

Stumbling a bit the Invader throws his left dagger aiming at her chest, as she simply ducks under it, but expecting this the Invader runs towards her, and sweeps her leg out from under her, as he would quickly be in a kneeling position trying to bring his remaining dagger into her heart.

Landing on her back, and only having a small second to react the Female roughly grabs his incoming stab with her right arm, and stabs his right arm with her left.

Hissing in pain as the dagger tears through his flesh, he pushes towards her heart more, and more as his strength starts to overpower her.

Taking the dagger out she stabs him again in his arm, as his grip loosens considerably, and taking the chance she kicks him in the chest resulting in him falling onto his back.

Seeing the Invader stunned for a moment the Female stands up quickly, and goes to stab him in the chest with both daggers.

His vision a bit blurry from exhaustion, and pain he would barely see the daggers coming, as he rolls to his left and the daggers simply hit the bridge, as he stabs the woman in the gut while he can.

Feeling an enormous amount of pain in her right side she would look to see the dagger lodged in her, as blood oozes from the wound. Not even thinking she takes both daggers and raises them again, and successfully stabs them into the Invader's chest.

His eyes would go wide, as he feels the life draining from him, and with a twisted grin he says, "You are the first person to ever kill me, Female. Good job, and I hope you continue to kill me, as monsters like me need to retire to a early grave." In a happy voice, as blood drips down his chin, and the winds stop as if paying it's respect to the man, as his eyes lose life even faster by the second.

Taking her left arm off the dagger in his chest she gets a estus flask, and before the takes a healing sip she says to the Invader before he turns to bone and dust, "I'm a protector of those with the ring of cowards if you get what I mean," she begins as he nods in understanding, "And I will make sure you never end a life, as long as I draw breath, Invader."

Giving a small nod, as a thank you he vanishes to his own plane of existence.

-Invader's world-

"Your hunt was a success I presume?" His evil mentor would ask, as he appears where he fought the Chariot Boss.

Bowing in apology he would say, "No, Sir, I have finally failed in my hunt, and I am prepared to receive punishment for my failure." Although unknown to his Mentor, he was very happy he failed.

Well some part of him was.

Nodding his Mentor would only motion for him to follow, as he is lead through a secret passage, and enters a room brimming with a malevolent aura.

The room was large, circular, and filled with guys in red cloaks chanting shit.

In the middle was a small table, and it didn't look inviting, as his Mentor said, "I will not punish you severely this time, but if you fail again you will hear your soul scream." And speaking of souls he could feel the room corrupting his own even further now, as he stood there.

Without warning he would feel a tremendous amount of pain, as his Mentor with emotionless eyes as his mentor cut two large gashes on his stomach.

Kneeling over in pain he would look up at his Mentor with gritted teeth, as said Mentor kicks him hard in the skull, and onto his back.

His Mentor would walk over to him, and begin to kick him in the face, chest, throat, legs, and arms over, and over as his body becomes black with bruises, and cuts form, as his vision goes dark, and he hears in the most caring, and angelic voice he's ever heard, and one he knows he actually just heard,

**"Sleep…"**

Not long, but this shit isn't that easy for some of us. Keep that in mind all you that write stories with 10k word chapters….

Anyway I tried. Also they had the same armor. Forgot to mention that.


End file.
